Planet Insania Tribute!
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: A tribute to all who died on 9/11. Eight members of Planet Insania sing the National Anthem of the United States while at Ground Zero and then humor starts...


**A Planet Insania Tribute to 9/11**

Dimentio713 was seen in at Ground Zero looking at the ruble caused by the terrorist attack by the al-Queda. He was crying for the deaths of the many innocent people who died there, although nobody he knew died on 9/11, he still felt the souls of the people who were attacked. Sgt. Reynol noticed Dimentio713 and sat next to him comforting him and was quiet too. TLSouldude, Lunatic121, and Dimensiondude noticed the two sitting down and they too sat down, Dimentio713 smiled at the sight of the four sitting next to him. Kitten Hachi-chan and Wildrook were walking around, and they two saw the five sitting down and they sat down along with them. Dezbalde then walked by and sat down along with everybody else. The eight of them were simply sitting down at least until Dimentio713 started to stand up, he looked at the time and saw the Tribute in Light in front of him, everybody else stood up in amazement and then Dimentio713 sang the national anthem of the United States

Dimentio713**: **_**O! say can you see by the dawn's early light,**__**  
**__**What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,**__**  
**__**Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,**__**  
**__**O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming.**__**  
**_

Suddenly, everyone started to sing the national anthem, all of them closing their eyes and their mouths opening and they started singing. _**  
**_

_**And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**__**  
**__**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there;**__**  
**__**O! say does that star-spangled banner yet wave,**__**  
**__**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave**_

They held the last note and then it was silent, until,

"Dude, that was totally radical man!" A hedgehog that looked like a skater said.

"Cooly McAwesome, what are you doing here?" Dimentio713 asked the hedgehog skater.

"The gnarlyness of your singing led me here!" Cooly McAwesome shouted.

"Get out of here!" Everybody said.

"That isn't very gnarly dudes, see you later dudes and dudettes!"

"That was weird…" Kitten said, "Well I'm going, see you later guys!" She then left

Lunatic suddenly shouted, "BAD FANFIC SENSES TIGGLEING!" He then was in his Insane Critic attire! "THE INSANE CRITIC, AWAY!"

TL then looked at Dimentio713 and said, "Well, me and D-Dude need to help Looney, bye!" TL and D-Dude then left the area.

"Well, I have an appointment to make, see you later!" Sgt. Reynol shouted and he left too.

"I'm gonna go somewhere, see you later Dimentio!" Dezblade then left the area by flying…

Wildrook then just walked away saying, "See you later Dimentio713! I need to make a couple of fanfiction and then fight that French guy from Monty Phython!"

Tohokari-Steel then came in and said, "Hi! I'm Tohokari-Steel and I just made a cameo appearance in this fanfiction! Bye!"

"…" Dimentio713 then walked away and took off his mask, but then he bumped into Sgt. Systema… who glared at the young Filipino boy, Dimentio then gulped and ran away.

**1 Day later,**

Dimentio713 was in the hospital, bandages covering his whole body besides his face and his hands. He then drank from a cup and forgot to put a coaster underneath it… a stereotypical Southwestern accent then came from nowhere and said, "Use coasters now!" and Dimentio713 got tackled…

**The Day after that**

Dimentio713 was again covered in bandages around his body; he then looked at the fourth wall and said, "This was supposed to be a tribute, not a massacre! Oh well, I guess I'll just end it off with this…"

_R.I.P._

_All who died in the 9/11 attacks, you are now in heaven. _

… _Make note that Dimentio713 bumping into Sgt. Systema and the things that happened after is supposed to lighten up the mood, I wanted a serious fic, but my imagination took over me! _


End file.
